Journey Through Love
by Lizzalinaaaaa
Summary: He thought he'd experienced all there was to experience, felt everything a man can feel. He was wrong. HGDM. Smutty.


**This is my first good HG/DM fic. Comments and constructive criticism welcome. No flames please.**

**A/N: None of this is mine except the plot. The characters/setting etc etc belong to the marvellous JK Rowling.**

**Chapter One**

­­­­­­­

"Draco, This is so wrong.. we shouldn't be doing this," she giggled.

"It's ok, Hermione, it's not like anyone's going to catch us," Draco smiled _that_ smile. She nearly passed out.

"Hmmm," she said absent-mindedly, smiling to herself and playing with an out-of-control curl. He looked her in the eye and leaned closer. She lay down and rested her head on his chest. They sat in silence for a minute or two before he lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Their tongues joined and the fun began.

"Are you.. ready?" he asked tentatively, caringly. Hermione paused for a moment, considering what they were about to do.

"Yes," she said. "I am."

He slipped his shirt off. She gazed at the bulging muscles underneath. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco murmured as he gently took a hold of one of her breasts.

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered as she leaned in to his tender touch.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

She woke with start. _I wasn't really dreaming that was I? _But she was. She glanced around the room, but could only see a metre or so in the inky darkness. Her breathing was heavy, her face hot. _It couldn't have been. I mean, I hate Malfoy. I hate him, I hate him. _Slowly, she sank back into her toasty bed and closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep, her mind was racing. Chanting, repeating the same words over and over. _I hate Malfoy, I hate Malfoy, _as if to convince herself it was true.

But she couldn't help thinking perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps she doesn't hate Draco Malfoy. _I hope I do._

Hermione next awoke with the sun shining through the high, narrow windows, casting a warm glow on the room. Lavender and Parvati were both still asleep. She rested her hands behind her head and ran over the night in her head. _No, stop thinking about that, _she scolded. She gazed around the room at the four-poster beds, red velvet curtains drawn, bedside tables with photos and posters tacked on the wall above and the trunks at the end of their beds, hers neat, the others not so.

She yawned and stepped out of bed. The clock read 6.03am. _Perfect timing. _Breakfast starts in half an hour, so she has plenty of time to shower and get dressed.

As Hermione stand under the hot, pouring water she hummed a tune. But the tune turned into _I love you too, Draco. _The words ricocheted in her head like a bouncy ball, over and over and over. She shook her head under the water in an attempt to make it stop. _Merlin, what is wrong with me? Draco, of all people! _She mentally slapped herself for dreaming about the pale faced, grey-eyed, blonde ferret.

She finished her shower and got dressed. She wandered down to the common room, looking for a companion to head to breakfast with. There were a few first years, but no sixth years to accompany her. The first years gazed at me in an almost admirable way, and when she smiled at them, turn away.

She was just walking back up the spiral staircase to get a book to read when Harry stumbled down. His black hair a mess, his emerald eyes sparkling and wearing only boxers, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Some first years giggled.

"Morning Harry," she said, brightly. Harry squinted into the bright room and rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't expect anyone to be awake," he mutters. "Have you seen my glasses?" But before she could answer he stumbled toward the showers. The first years whispered excitedly to themselves. She smiled at them again, causing them to fall silent again.

Once Harry was showered and dressed and had found his glasses (they had fallen off his bedside table during the night), they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by adoring fans. He looked at Hermione through the crowd with an almost knowing look. She gave him her best glare and he smirks then turns away. She kept walking and sat at the Gryffindor table.

The day and classes seem to pass by fairly quickly. She only has 2 classes with Malfoy out of 6 for the day which is a good start. This just happens to be Double Potions, which isn't so pleasant, and today Snape is not in a good mood. But then again, since when is he ever in a good mood?

"Having a good first day, Mudblood?" She turned to see Ferret smirking at her.

"What do you care. Malfoy?" _Lame. Very lame, I know. But I'm not in the mood for Malfoy, not after last night. What was with that dream anyway?_

"Great comeback, Granger," he sneers, still smirking. _His smirk is almost sexy. Almost._ _Ugh, I can't believe I just thought that. Shudder. Gosh, what am I, one of those blonde bimbos like Parkinson?_

_GAH._

She looked at her watch. Merlin, she was late. So was Malfoy, but Snape would never take points off someone from his own house.

"Kind of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Granger," drawls Snape. "10 points off Gryffindor for your tardiness."

"Sorry, Professor," she muttered, looking around for a spare seat. Harry was sitting next to Ron, Parvarti next to Lavender, and Neville next to Seamus. This leaves Hermione looking at the spare desk and knowing whom she will be sitting next to. Harry and Ron turn and give her apologetic looks. _A little late for that isn't it?_

"Take a seat, Miss Granger," Snape says, slightly annoyed. She walked over to the desk briskly, with Malfoy in tow. She sat down and he dumped his books just inches from her face.

"Watch it, Ferret," she hissed. She slid his books over and placed hers in front of herself.

"If you don't like it then move, Mudblood," he retorts.

It was the start of a _very_ long Double Potions. And Double Potions is long enough as it is. So after a lot of fighting, a lot of loud, angry whispering and a few kicks under the table, the potion is complete. And her is made up: _I definitely do hate Draco Malfoy._

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry says after class has finished. She examined one of the bruises on her leg, a rising purple-blue splodge tainting her creamy skin. "My god, did he do that to you?"

"It's OK, Harry, don't worry." She rolled her robes back down over her leg. "We were kicking each other under the table and he got me hard. It's ok though, because my potion was right and his wasn't." She grinned. Harry doesn't look convinced.

That night she sat on a pouffe in the Common Room and pondered the events of the day. She could still picture the dream crystal clear in her mind, she could still feel the pain of Malfoy kicking her and she could still hear is cold voice as he called her 'Mudblood'.

_GAH._

She sighed and continued on with her day.

At 8.15 Hermiones' alarm goes off, telling her that she needs to be at Professor McGonagall's office in 15 minutes for Prefect duties. She put down her quill and piled up her books. She made her way to McGonagall's office, fearing who her partner would be. Fearing that it would be Malfoy. She'd had enough of him for one day. Ron hadn't said anything about duties tonight, so she figured it's his day off. And she doesn't really talk much with the other prefects, so she doesn't know if it's them. At least she only has a 1 in 8 chance that it will be Malfoy, or 1 in 7 if Ron definitely isn't.

As she approached the office, she could hear voices. One is female, one is male. She assumed the female is the professor and assumed, but prayed not, that the male voice was Malfoy. She knocked and entered the room, preparing herself for the worst.

But as she opened the door, she saw McGonagall and Snape conversing. But, obviously, her partner wouldn't be Snape. She glanced at her watch and realised she is early. Snape turned and glared at her.

"Oh, s-sorry professors," she said as she fumbled for the door handle behind her.

"Thankyou, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "We will only be a moment."

As Hermione waited outside, she heard footsteps coming. _This is it. Is my partner Malfoy?_ She couldn't take any more of him for today.

Thankfully, as the figure rounds the corner the first thing she saw was a flame of red hair.

"Ron!" she cried. "Thank god it's you on prefect duty!"

He gave his cheesy, lop sided grin thing. They stood and wait outside the office and she noticed him looking at her. _I know, what's wrong with looking at someone? But he's looking at me. Really looking. His staring makes me wonder what he's thinking._ But before she could decipher his thoughts, Snape opened the door. He strode away and she watched his robes whip around the corner as he disappeared towards the dungeons.

They walk in to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley," she nods to each of them in turn. "Good to see you both on time. Tonight you will be patrolling the dormitory areas. You must make sure no student is out of bed after 9.00 and continue patrolling the area until 11.30. You have the ability to deduct points from anyone seen outside the dormitory. Thankyou, you may go."

"Thankyou Professor," Hermione said politely as she exited the room.

After patrolling for almost three hours, they had deducted only 10 points from a couple of fourth-year Slytherins who seemed to think the rules didn't apply to them.

As the time approaches 11.30 they made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. Exhausted, she brushed her teeth, put on her pyjamas and fell into bed. It'd been a long day.

She ran through the day in my head, the dream, Double Potions, Ron looking at her. After she had worn out all the events of the day, she fall into a deep, and thankfully dreamless, sleep.

And that was day 1.

­­­­­­­

**Well what do y'all think? Please review **


End file.
